


Facing the Consequences

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [137]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Whump, Gen, Grievously injured Merlin, Guilty Arthur, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shooting, Tumblr, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Modern-AU Merlin is Shot, and Arthur watches over him in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:THANK YOU I LOVE FIC RECOMENDATIONS AAAAAA Aslo, modern-day AU, Merlin get's Shot. Arthur takes it upon himself to watch over him,extra points if Arthur falls asleep in the hospital room.

It happened in broad daylight when they (read Arthur) decided it would   
be a good idea to cut through the sketchy part of town on the way back   
to their flat ("I don't think this is a very good idea Arthur" "Don't   
worry Merlin, I'll look after you"), only it hadn't been a good idea,   
and Merlin had suffered the consequences.

Arthur had called the police, and grabbed Merlin's hand, and he hadn't   
let go until they arrived at the hospital, and the doctors separated   
them so that Merlin could go into surgery, and he found out that the   
shooter had gotten away, which made Arthur angry ("What do you mean he   
wasn't apprehended" "I'm sorry sir, but we'll continue to keep an eye   
out") but Merlin was more important.

After surgery Arthur had kept a vigil by his friend's bed, occasionally   
joined by their other friends, like Lance, Gwen, Gwaine and Morgana   
("You couldn't have done anything, Arthur" "No Morgs, you don't   
understand, this is my fault"), but they left eventually, leaving   
Arthur alone with the unconcious Merlin, holding his hand as he drifted   
off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> {x_x} well that killed me just a little, but don't worry, Merlin will come out of it, and Arthur will finally get his head out of his arse and ask him out.


End file.
